


Dreams

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Australian rules football - Fandom, Sports - Fandom, aussie rules football - Fandom, nathan buckley - Fandom, sport - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Bucks wakes from a fanciful dream that will never come true





	Dreams

Nathan Buckley woke with a start. It was the middle of the night and he was safe in his hotel in Queensland. He had just been dreaming of an exciting Italian man, who could kick lots of goals from anywhere in the 50 and who would call himself the Prince of Perth and other such fanciful names. Bucks shook his head. He had to stop having these insane visionary dreams. There will never be a perfect small forward like that, ever. He'd never come across anyone resembling that through all his years in the caper. Had he? Bucks couldn't recall. He put his head back down on the pillow and instead of counting sheep, he soothed his mind by thinking of the small forwards he did have. Jamie Elliott, who could kick straight and was as good as anyone in the centre clearances. Callum Brown, eyes lit up, as he grabs the ball and weaves his way through opponents on his way to goal. Josh Thomas, calculated and cunning as he gets the ball and sizes up where the goals in less than a second. Will Hoskin-Elliott, arms stretched longer than arms should go, dragging in a mark despite the terrible delivery. Josh Daicos.... a Daicos by name and by ability to kick goals. Jaidyn Stephenson... space man.... how does he find that space.... Bucks was sound asleep until dawn broke through the curtains.


End file.
